The Last Descendact: Fading Lives
by Rashel Slivermoon
Summary: Lilypaw is being haunted by a cat with sky-colored eyes.Who is he? What's he up to? And why does he keep saying that she has a legacy to keep up with? Haunted by stories in the past,plus being used in a battle between two mentors, this is Lilypaw's story.
1. Prologue

**This is my story. Do NOT take any of this characters, or face the wrath of Lilypaw. I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

><p>Skyclan<p>

Leader: Lightningstar- A golden she cat with green eyes Mate: Sunspot

Kits: Redsand, Goldentail

Deputy: Goldfeather- a golden tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Raintail- She-cat, grey fur and bright, cold amber eyes.

Warriors:

Grasslight-a honey colored she cat with green eyes Honeytail's half sister

Sandleaf-a sandy colored she cat with green eyes Grasslight's sister.

Honeytail-a honey colored she cat with blue eyes. Grasslight's half sister and Sandleaf'sister

Brownfire-A dark brown tom with blue gray eyes.

Owlfoot-a dark brown tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart-ash gray fur with amber eyes

Windstream-a light gray she cat with blazing green eyes

Rainshadow-a dark gray she cat with brown eyes

Nightleaf-a black she cat with very light green eyes

Dustrain-a light gray tom with pale green eyes

Breezecloud-a dark gray tom with darker green eyes than his mother

Quickpelt-a white she cat with black wisps around her shoulders and blue eyes

Mudtree-a light brown tom with blazing amber eyes

Willowpelt-a white she cat with blue eyes

Skyfire- A gray white tom cat with amber eyes. Mate: Goldentail

Cloudwisp-a white she cat with blue eyes.

Redsand-a dark ginger tom cat with blue eyes Mate: Nightleaf

Goldentail-a golden she cat with green eyes Mate: Skyfire

Hawkstorm- Light ginger he-cat with honey-colored eyes. Mate: Goldflower

Sliverwillow- Sliver colored fur and grey eyes.

Iceheart- Pure white she-cat with sliver eyes.

Shadowtree- Very dark grey tom with typical blue grey eyes.

Thornpelt- Light grey she-cat with her mother's gold amber eyes.

Heartleaf- a light gold she-cat with pretty gray eyes

Wildbush- a light brown-gold she-cat with amber eyes

Darksky- a very dark gold tom with dark brown eyes.

Brownheart- goldish brown tom with light brown eyes

Frozenwind- pure white tom with amber eyes, just like his father.

Lightpelt- Light grey fur and pale light blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- dappled dark grey she-cat with blue eyes Mentor: Darksky

Frozenpaw-light-grey tom with chilly grey-blue eyes. Mentor: Thornpelt

Queens:

Goldflower- the perfect shade of gold, like sunlight, and light brown eyes. Mate: Hawkstorm

Kits: Lilykit, Shadowkit

Goldentail-a golden she cat with green eyes Mate: Skyfire

Kits: Stormkit, Lightningkit, Sunkit

Nightleaf-a black she cat with very light green eyes Mate: Redsand

Kits

Lilykit- Black, white and gold calico with hazel eyes

Shadowkit- midnight black she-cat with honey colored eyes

Stormkit- A grey-white tom with blue-green eyes

Lightningkit- a golden she-cat with hazel eyes, a delightful blend of amber and green

Sunkit-A golden tom with white paws, amber-colored eyes.

Elders

Waterstorm-a gray tom cat with dark gray eyes. Mate: Nightsky

Nightsky-a black she-cat white flecks on her eyes are brown. Mate: Waterstorm

Kits: Leafpaw, Frozenpaw

Sliverpool-a sliver she cat with blue eyes

Goldfire-a gold tom cat with a white tail, eyes are brown.

Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>Raintail.<strong>

Naturally, I was in a dream. This was getting so typical. What would Starclan send next, a Doomsday advice?

Looking around, I noticed I was in the clan nursery. Well. Starclan usually didn't bring me anywhere near kits, but there must be something special about this. Peering closely at the sleeping cats, I noticed Goldflower, a cat who was related to the famous Skystar, asleep next to her kittens. As I watched, the kit nearest to me began to twitch, as if she were having a dream.

There was a frown etched on my face. That particular kit's name was Lilykit, her messy fur a blend of gold, black and white. As I watched, her eyelids began to open, fluttering like a hummingbird's wing. This concerned me greatly. She was only a few days old, and no kit should be acting like this.

And then Lilykit's eyes opened and I felt like somehow someone had managed to tackle me, thron me against a tree, and drown me all at once. Her eyes' were the exact same color as Whisker's had been. A circle of green on the outside, a circle of amber in the middle, and a circle of gold in the center. With a sigh, Lilykit's eyes began to close once again.

And then I realized I was crying dry tears.


	2. You got to be kidding me

**Here the second cahpter of Fading Lives, hope you like it! Btw, the first half is written in the view of Lilykit, and the second is the view of Raintail. **

**Thank you for the nice and long review Amber342! I loved it, and I hope you give me some more constructive criticism. Please give me some more, I'm not afraid of getting some pointers for my writing. **

**To AutomnFall~ Yeah, the name Skyfire is awesome, isn't it? It makes me think of, well, blue fire, which totally fits his character. I don't mind if you use the name, just as long as you don't steal the way he talks, acts and blahblahblah. Names are fine, becuase you can only make up so many warrior names before they start repeating. *coughcough***

**To everyone else who reviewed...thanks a bunch! It really inspired me to write loads more and I hope y'all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. However, if anyone steals my ideas...*glares* I hope Skyclan decided to attack you. The End. **

* * *

><p>"This just reeks of a conspiracy, "meowed Shadowkit as she padded back and forth across the nursery floor, black tail twitching.<p>

I sighed and "Sure, sure, "adding under my breath, " Because kits a moon older than us shouldn't have gotten to be apprentices first, " I shook my head sadly. Everyone knew that Shadowkit was just jealous. Leafpaw and Frozenpaw used to shower Shadowkit and, sometimes, me with attention, but not anymore since they became apprentices.

Shadowkit glared at me with her honey-colored eyes. I rolled my eyes at her and grinned, showing her I didn't mean anything by my comment. Huffing, Shadowkit turned away from me and looked outside the den.

I walked over to the entrance of the den, curious. We followed the Iceclan custom of not leaving the den until we were six moons, and not being able to explore the outside was killing us. We getting a bit restless, and the fact that our apprentice ceremony was still a moon away was also getting on our nerves quite a bit.

"What do you two think you're doing?" meowed a familiar voice. I turned around to face my mother, Goldflower. Ducking my head down, I said, "Nothing, "

Goldflower quietly swept us back towards the rear of the den, knowing better than to ask exactly what we doing. She knew both of us were getting a bit restless, and she didn't question the fact that we wanted to go outside, however, she knew that couldn't let us. Lightingstar was famous for upholding the rules, and Goldflower didn't want us in trouble.

"Why don't you ask Nightleaf to tell you a story?" Goldflower suggested. Sighing, I walk over to Nightleaf and prodded her with my paw. She stirred, and then woke up all the way.

Glancing at us with her pale green eyes, she yawned and then asked, "What do y'all want?" She didn't sound _too_ annoyed, thank Starclan, but she didn't sound as if she was eager to tell stories.

At this point Shadowkit spoke up. "Tell us a story, " she meowed happily, eyes shining. Nightleaf couldn't resist her charm, and smiled.

"All right, "she said, and prepared to tell us a story…

* * *

><p>"Raintail!" a cat shouted. Stirring from my mid-day nap, I mumbled something, and opened one amber eye. A pair of blue eyes looked at me. "Ahhh!" I screeched and jumped up, fur fluffed out. "Relax, "said the cat, and laid her tail on me in a comforting manner.<p>

" L-Lightpelt?" I said, hating the way my voice stuttered. The cat nodded, and then pointed at the entrance of the den. "Darksky wants you, "She said, and glanced at me with curiosity. Shrugging, I mumble something along the lines of "Don't look at me, "

I padded outside the den, grey tail twitching in a annoyed manner. What does Darksky want that involves waking me up in the middle of a nap, when I was oh-so tired from lack of sleep the night before? Nightmares plagued me during the night, and the only time I can get any sleep is when it's daytime, for what reason I don't know why.

Mentally shaking the sleepiness from my mind so I wouldn't sound like a complete idiot while I was talking to Darksky, I wondered at the many reasons Darksky would have wanted me. He could have stepped on a thorn…rubbed against an itchy plant…have infected paws…but for some reason. I was sure that the reason would be something not related to injuries of any kind.

Lightpelt led the way, dodging the older warriors who were busy doing their duties. Pointing at the warriors den, she mumbled something along the lines of, "There he is," and took off, no doubt eager to hunt and avoid any drama that was unfolding.

Sighing, I made my way to the den, eager to get this over with and go back to my nap. Upon entering the den, a sharp smell hit my nose. Wrinkling my nose against this sharp smell, I noticed something. It smelt dimly familiar…And then I noticed a cat-like shape in the back of the den.

"Raintail, "meowed a cat. Darksky. His dark brown eyes seemed to flash in the dim light coming from the entrance, and I shivered. All of a sudden I had a very bad feeling about this. I felt a sinking sensation in my stomach as I realized the fact that Darksky's claws were unsheathed.

"Where is she?" Darksky hissed out. What…? Startled at the amount of anger in his tone, I started to back out of then, slowly but surely. Darksky's eyes flashed again as he glanced towards the entrance of the den, and then back at me. "Don't you dare, " He meowed harshly. I stopped.

He padded to the front of the den and then shoved, _shoved_ me out of the way. My anger flared and a let out a hiss. How _dare_ he shove me around as if I were a kit. He stood in front of the den, making escape impossible.

"I said, where _is _she?" He hissed out again. " I-I don't know what you're talking about, " I meowed, hating the way I stuttered. Fear always made me act like this; even if I didn't want to admit to the fear. And right now I was afraid, very afraid. Darksky has always seemed like a good cat, but right now…he seemed...almost…evil. Not quite, but I knew that whatever I thought about him before has changed.

"Sure you don't, "He mewed harshly, narrowing his eyes. I was struck by an almost impossible urge to laugh, that look on his face mirrored mine whenever I was angry. Shaking my head, I back up against the wall of the den, the urge to laugh gone now.

"Surely you do know that Leafpaw is missing, "He said, a slight hesitation in his voice now. _Oh. That's why he was acting so…odd. His apprentice was missing and he suspected that I had something to do with it. _

But why on Earth would he suspect me? Blinking in confusion at him, I carefully studied the protective stance of his posture. He looked ready to leap on me and tear me apart. But as I stared at him, the fierceness seemed to leave him, and he sheathed his claws. His expression seemed almost…relieved.

But just as suddenly as the emotion was revealed, it vanished again, to be replaced with worry. "Sorry Raintail, "He said, ducking his head as if he were ashamed, but the worry remained.

Tilting my head to the side, I asked a question as kindly as I could. "What do you think happened to her?"

He lifted his head up and gave me a look that screamed 'I'm afraid for her!' as he answered. "I think Twolegs took her, "


	3. Messes and Herbs

**Here's the next chapter of Fading Lives! Sorry for the long wait, came down with a case of ickyness and couldn't write, but here you go! Thank you for the reviews, I'll take y'alls advice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but this charries and plots are mine. Rawr. **

* * *

><p>"Shadowkit!" I yelled. We were playing inside the den, and all of a sudden I had had this fantastic idea. She came running over, her black pelt standing out sharply against the light brown of the den, a shadow. She glanced over me, her honey eyes expressing irritation. "What?" She said sharply. I winced.<p>

Her expression softened. "Sorry, "She said, "It's just that I was in the middle of a game with Sunkit and Stormkit, "Sunkit and Stormkit were Goldentail's kits. Goldentail herself was a beautiful golden she-cat with green eyes. Shadowkit and I adored her, so I understood why Shadowkit snapped at me. Her kits were adorable and very playful, so we often played with them, even if they were a moon younger than us.

I laid a tail on her back. "It's all right, "I said, even through secretly I was just a little bit jealous. Just a little bit. I mean, I understood why she wanted to play with them and all, but…

Shaking my head to clear away those thoughts, I focused on Shadowkit, putting on a comforting smile so she knew all was forgiven. She smiled back timidly.

"Anyways, Shadowkit, I had this great idea, "I said cheerfully. She nodded, curiosity lighting up in her honey-colored eyes. I lowered my voice just a notch, glancing around to see if the den mothers were near. Nope. Great.

"Let's sneak out of her and check out the camp, as a sort of headstart to be apprentices, but we gotta be careful not to let Lightningstar catch us. " I smiled as Shadowkit's eyes widened. Yep, this was a great plan. Anything that could shock her like that was undoubtfully a great plan. My eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the thought of tricking Lightningstar, who was known for punishing rule-breakers harshly. But rules were made to be broken.

"All right, here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>My nose twitched as unknown scents drifted across it. Darksky smelled it too, but the only thing he did was glance around, and then stared at me.<p>

I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully, saying "So, you think Twolegs took her, but why do you suspect that?" I wanted to make sure Dakrsky had all the fact straight before he charged in full steam ahead with no proof.

He shifted, and then said, "Well, there's Twoleg scent all over the place in a certain part of the territory, and that was the last place I saw her, "

"So you're saying that you weren't watching your own apprentice as you should have been doing, and let her wander straight into the Twolegs?" My voice was harsh. A warriors shouldn't do that, ever. They needed to watch over and train the younger ones, at least until they were older. My anger showed up in my amber eyes as I glared at Darksky, and he flinched at looked away.

"We were….I sent her on a mission, to see if she was ready to become a warrior. I didn't expect her to wander into a place filled with Twoleg scent, and I figured that she could find a way out of it, "The dark tom said, his voice filled with shame. My anger relaxed a bit; even through it was still burning bright. He should feel shame for that.

The only thing I did, however, was turn around and leap out of the tree, landing nimbly on my paws from practice. As I did, the strange smell intensified, and I finally realized what it was. Without realizing what I was doing, I charged towards the medicine cat den, my anger stroked anew.

The den was a mess! All those carefully organized herbs, put in neat and perfect order, now lay all over the floor. I let out a hiss, my ears flat against my skull. Two kits lay in the middle of the den, and I strode over to them, every step almost a stomp.

"What do you think you're doing, "I hissed out at the two kits. The one closest to me crouched down, head respectfully bowed. I recognized her, her name was Lilykit. Her mother was Goldflower. Oh wait till I see her the next time I go to the nursery.

The other dark shape was Shadowkit, her honey eyes glaring at me defiantly, as if scolding me for the mess. I resisted the urge to chuckle, this one had spirit. "I said, what do you think you're doing?" My tone slightly calmer, but no less enraged.

The first one, Lilykit, raised her head. "It was my idea, "She said, her voice strong. Shadowkit shot her a panicked look, as if she didn't want her to take the blame. "Shadowkit and I were getting too restless in the nursery, we needed something to do, "

"So you decided to ruin the medicine cat den?" I said, my voice stern. Lilykit bowed her head again. Shadowkit, her defiant gaze gone, squeaked out, "Sorry, "

I shook my head slowly at them. "Sorry didn't catch the mouse, "and then motioned my tail towards the herbs. " Now, you can help me resort these herbs, or you can let me march you over to Lightningstar, which do you prefer?" The two kits shared a relieved glance. They didn't want to go Lightningstar no matter what, it seemed.

They both nodded, and started to pick up the herbs.


End file.
